The present invention relates to a pneumatic brake booster, as disclosed in DE 24 15 683.
A similar arrangement is known, for example, from DE 42 383 333 A1.
The drawback of this arrangement is the expensive assembly due to the plurality of components. Moreover, the insertion and positioning of the individual components into the elongated booster housing part can be accomplished only by means of special tooling. Another disadvantage is the relatively unfavourable heat dissipation of the power loss from the electromagnet assembly, which therefore has to be so dimensioned that it is larger than required by the actuation forces of the control valve assembly. Finally, this construction affects the fatigue strength of the arrangement.